


Assigned Outdoor Chores

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mowing the lawn shouldn't be so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assigned Outdoor Chores

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP as a married couple/group who take horrible care of their lawn despite living in a very nice part of town and all the neighbors despise them for it. _Source: OTP Prompts Tumblr._
> 
>  __Because domestic casual AUs are good now and then; overgrown lawns, no spirits!
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks!

The task at hand wasn't a difficult one. Tedious. Tiresome. Time-consuming. Those were words that fit the task at hand, but _difficult_ was not one of them.

Which was why it irked Watanuki so much.

That Doumeki couldn't

mow

the

damn

 _lawn_.

"Hey!" He dropped his bag next to the door, kicking his shoes off. "Doumeki!"

He wasn't in the living room, so Watanuki went stomping through the house until he found his offending boyfriend, in the kitchen, as usual!, with his head in the fridge. "Hey!" Watanuki demanded again, crossing the kitchen to grab his shoulder.

Doumeki glanced up, pulling Watanuki's previously prepared egg rolls out of the fridge with the motion. "Oh, hey."

"Don't ‘oh, hey’ me!" Watanuki swiped the egg rolls away from Doumeki. "You were supposed to mow the lawn, it's totally out of hand!"

Doumeki didn't seem too perturbed about the lawn, although his eyes followed the plate of food as Watanuki whisked them away.

"Hey, are you listening to me??? We're going to get, I don't know, fined or something! You're the first one home, what have you been doing besides pigging out??"

Doumeki tore his gaze from the egg rolls, and to Watanuki. "I just got home. Archery ran late. I'm hungry."

Oh, now make him feel bad when he'd just been yelling at him. Watanuki growled, curling a hand into a fist. "Well, I'm sorry that your club ran over but I've been at Yuuko's all day! How am I supposed to mow the lawn when I've got a mostly full-time job of taking care of _those_ animals at the shop-"

Doumeki took one of the egg rolls from the plate and shoved it in Watanuki's mouth.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki protested, although it came out garbled, and Doumeki took the moment of silence to reach for his own egg roll. "Ugh, how dare you," Watanuki grumbled, once he'd swallowed the mouthful of food. He rubbed his hand against his mouth, and wondered if he was blushing.

Doumeki methodically chewed. "You talk too much."

" _Excuse me_!" he retorted. "We have a nice house and the rest of the street does, too, everyone else has nice lawns, they all probably hate us-"

"I don't hate you."

Watanuki sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Great. I'm glad that _you_ still like me."

Doumeki reached for another egg roll and shrugged. "Share."

Watanuki frowned. "What?"

"You mow the back, I can do the front."

Watanuki blinked.

"We'll get it done quicker." Doumeki licked his fingers. "Deal?"

Watanuki stared at him for a moment before turning his head away. "... Fine," he mumbled. "You're only being amendable because I'm mad at you and you know that I won't cook what you want if I'm mad."

"Maybe." Doumeki turned away, heading for the front door.

"What?? _Hey_! I knew this was all a ploy! Get back here... _you jerk!_ "

 


End file.
